The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia , botanically known as Petunia hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘KLEPH07119’. ‘KLEPH07119’ was discovered as a seedling resulting from a cross conducted in summer 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany between the proprietary female Petunia plant, ‘V 199’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Petunia plant, ‘V 019’ (unpatented). A single plant selection was subsequently chosen for further evaluation and for asexual propagation.
The new cultivar was created in 2003 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and in-vitro propagation in Stuttgart, Germany over a four-year period (more than 50 generations). ‘KLEPH07119’ has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Apr. 20, 2007. ‘KLEPH07119’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to filing of this application.